1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch type mobile terminal that can be put on user's wrist.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Also, as mobile terminals are considered a personal mobile object that can express users' personality, various designs are required.
Such demand on designs may include a structural alteration and modification allowing users to conveniently use mobile terminal, and as one of such structural alteration and modification, a watch-type mobile terminal that can be put on the user's wrist to use can be considered. Because a watch type mobile terminal serves as a clock as well as a mobile terminal, a reduction in thickness and size and simplified design are critical for designing a watch-type mobile terminal.